


Stab Wound

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt Harley Keener, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Harley Keener, Scared Peter Parker, Stab Wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After getting the late train home, Harley and Peter find themselves being followed. The night ends with a stab wound and two scared teenagers.





	Stab Wound

“Don’t worry Dad, we’ll be home son,” Harley said, smile on his face, “Okay love you too.”   
With that he hung up and went back to waiting for the train. He and Peter had gone to town for the day and missed the earlier train. Harley had the idea to let their Dad know before he got worried and got out the IronMan suit.   
“He okay with it?” Peter asked, hands in his pockets and bouncing slightly to keep warm.   
“Yeah, he just told us to be careful,” the older teen replied, his brother nodding in understanding.   
The train pulled in just as Peter started to shiver. Harley wrapped an arm around him and used his hand to rub Peter’s arm trying to generate some warmth. As the train rumbled along the tracks, the two boys talks quietly while Peter sleepily rest his head on his brother’s shoulder. 

A couple of train stops later two other men got on, the hair on the back of Peter’s neck stood up causing him to straighten up. He let his eyes pass over men but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The two of them were wearing long coats which only showed the bottom of their jeans and boots, but there was just something about them that unnerved Peter. The teen turned his head away when the two looked over while whispering to one another.   
“You okay?” Harley asked softly, noticing his brother’s strange behaviour.   
“Those two guys keep looking at us,” Peter whispered, “there’s something off about them Harls.”  
Harley glanced over at the men and felt a chill run down his spine. Peter was right, there was something that felt off about them. Turing towards his brother the older teen lowered his voice to a mumble.   
“We’ll get of at the next stop,” he promised before him and Peter stood. 

The two boys stepped off the train and quickly walked out of the near empty station onto the street, hearing footsteps not far behind them. Harley glanced back while Peter kept his gaze forward, too scared to look back at them. As the men passed under the streetlamp something in one man’s hand glinted. Harley grabbed Peter’s hand and bolted cursing when he heard the men behind them.   
The teens tucked into an alley way but came to dead end, turning just as the two men caught up.   
Shit they were trapped.   
Harley pushed his brother behind him.   
“What do you want?” He asked, sounding braver than he felt.   
The men just chuckled in response and one pulled a knife from the shadows. Peter gripped the back of Harley’s shirt, silently willing him not to do anything stupid.   
The next few moments were a blur. 

The guy holding the knife suddenly rushed at the teens and Harley pushed Peter back, crying out when the knife plunged into his stomach and was pulled out. Peter saw red and knocked the men out before crouching next to crumpled Harley, stripping off his jacket and pressing it against the bleeding wound. The teen fumbled for his phone and dialled his Dad’s number.   
“Hey kiddo, you almost home?” The man asked cheerfully.   
“Dad, Harley’s hurt,” Peter told him, sounding out of breath.   
“What do you mean?” Tony asked, worry spiking in his chest.   
“We were on the train home and two guys got on and creeped us out then followed us and they stabbed Harley now he’s bleeding, and we need help,” Peter said in one breath, phone between his ear and shoulder to use both hands to press on the wound.   
“Okay Peter I need you to keep pressure on the wound, I’m locked onto your location and coming to get you,” the man said, the sound of thrusters in the background.   
“He’s on his way Harls,” Peter told his brother in a scared voice, “he’s on his way.”


End file.
